The Proposal
by RonHermioneRoseHugo
Summary: The title says it all. Ron suprises Hermione with a special question. ROMIONE! ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE! All rights go to J.K


It was Hermione's day off today but unfortunately Ron _did _have to work today, he couldn't wait to get back home to his Hermione. Ron had been waiting for the right time for a while now to propose to the love of his life, Hermione. But today, he knew that today was the day. The reason you may ask? It just felt right for Ron, and he had it all planned perfectly. This is why he was so eager to get home.

Ron was just packing up his briefcase in his office at the ministry. For being an auror today was very boring, he was in his office practically all day. But the thought that kept him going all day was that by the end of the night, Hermione would be his fiancé. Ron had been waiting to marry that girl ever since the battle of Hogwarts ended, now was the time. Ron gathered up the last couple of papers, exited his office, and headed for the floo networks.

He entered the first one he came to. Then, _Swoosh! _Ron was now standing in front of his house that he shared with Hermione. He approaches the front door, opens it gently, and enters his house.

"Mione, I'm home!" He yelled as he took off his coat.

"I'm upstairs Ronald." She replied from their bedroom. Ron made his way upstairs to see his girlfriend, and soon to be fiancé, sitting in their bed with her knees pressed to her chest and a book in her hands.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day off?" He says walking over to her and planting a kiss on top of her head. She looked up to him smiling.

"It was nice, got a lot of reading done. How was work?"

"That's great. And work was boring today, just happy to be home." Hermione closes her book and sets it down beside her.

"What would you like for tea?" She says standing up.

"Um, actually I have a bit of a surprise for you; we can worry about tea after. Let me just go and have a shower, then we can go." He could tell Hermione was trying to figure out what Ron had planned but she had no idea what she was in for tonight.

"Um, alright." She said questioningly.

"I'll be five minutes don't worry." He takes her face into his hands and kisses her lovingly.

* * *

When Ron exits the bathroom Hermione was not where she was a moment ago, his guess was that she went downstairs to make a cup of tea or to do some dishes the muggle way. Ron walked over to his bedside table. He sits down on the bed, and pulls open the top drawer to the table. Inside was the ring he planned on giving Hermione tonight, he picked up the box and opened it to admire it for a minute. Ron can't help but smile, he couldn't hide his excitement. All of a sudden he heard footsteps emerging from the hall where Hermione was coming up the stairs. Ron scrambled to put the ring into his jean pocket; he did so just in time before Hermione came to the door.

"Are you almost ready Ronald? To go wherever it is you had in mind." Hermione said impatiently, but lovingly.

"Yeah, sorry love. Let's go now." Ron said getting up from the bed and grabbing his jacket from the green armchair beside him then putting it on. Ron walked over to Hermione in the doorway; he held his hand to hers and interlocked their fingers. The couple looked at each other romantically, both with big smiles on their face (Ron's bigger than Hermione's because of what was about to happen) then _Snap! _They had apparated to a very familiar place.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes after they had apparated to see the same location of when her and Harry were on the horcrux hunt and Ron came back. This exact place was where Ron had somewhat confessed his feelings towards Hermione. Hermione had never been so miserable than she was in those weeks apart, but to see Ron's face when he came back, she was probably the happiest she had ever been, although at the time she may not of seemed like it. Thinking back she does now wish that she hadn't of been so aggressive with him by hitting him with his bag several times and just ran over to him and held each other for a long moment instead. But later that night Hermione did come to her senses while Harry was out on watch and it was just her and Ron alone in the tent, they just held each other all night until they went to sleep. Hermione snaps back into reality.

"What are we doing here Ronald?" Hermione said excitedly, still not letting go of Ron's hand.

"You'll see." Ron said smirking at Hermione as he led the two of them a few steps forward. He stopped abruptly and let go of Hermione's hand, then turned so that he was now standing right in front of her.

"Ron…" Hermione began but Ron stopped her with a "Shh". She obeyed willingly and just stood smiling.

Ron began walking backwards a few paces while Hermione stayed put. "Does this look familiar to you now?"

"Yes, this is where you came back to join us in the horcrux hunt. I stood here-" she pointed to her feet "-and you over there." Then pointing towards where Ron stood.

"That's correct. But the reason I came back was not to help you and Harry find the horcruxes, well it was but that's not the point, I came back for you." Hermione smiled at this and blushed. "I love you Hermione and I was too stupid to realize it the night I left. You know I'll never do it again."

Hermione nodded and said in almost a whisper "I know."

"Right. But the past few years since the Battle of Hogwarts, have honestly been the best years of my life. I can never thank you enough for that." Ron takes a step forward, shortening the gap between him and Hermione. "You have been there for me ever since first year at Hogwarts, even when I was a complete git to you." Hermione let out a small giggle at this remark. "But that was just because I didn't see how wonderful you are, even though it was right in front of me." Ron took another step forward becoming even closer to Hermione. "But right about the time when I was in the hospital in sixth year, I knew. You were the one I wanted. Not stupid Lavender or any other girl in the world, just you."

Hermione scoffed at the sound of Lavender's name, but went right back to being overwhelming happy about Ron as he took another step forward.

"I could go on for days Hermione, blimey, years! About how much and why I love you. You truly are the most brilliant person I have ever met." Ron takes him last step forward, now being a mere foot away from Hermione who was still blushing and beaming.

Ron then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the little violet box, opened it up to reveal a small, shiny ring. Hermione's mouth fell open, she was shocked! "Hermione, I chose this spot to propose to you today for two reasons. One: I believe that this is where our relationship truly began. Two: I left you Hermione. But then I returned at this spot, and I want to prove to you that I will never leave you again, and this ring is my promise of that."

Hermione's hand went up to her mouth, as she was smiling and could not believe what was about to happen. "Now, Hermione, will you make me the happiest bloke in the world and marry me?"

Hermione gasped at this question. She didn't think she could get any happier than she was in this moment. "YES! YES! YES!" Hermione felt tears filling up her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her new fiancé. Ron got up, wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her off the ground and spinned the two of them around. They two of them leaned back slightly and crashed their lips to each other's in the most passionate kiss of their relationship and probably of their lifetime.

The two of them broke apart. "I love you so much Hermione!" Ron could now feel himself begin to cry slightly as her brushed the hair out of Hermione's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Oh Ron, I love you too!" Hermione was now quietly crying. Ron kept one arm firmly around Hermione's waist and reached his other hand around between the two of them where he held the ring. Hermione held out her hand and spread he fingers apart for Ron to put the ring onto her finger. The newly engaged couple locked eyes again then soon after their lips found each other again and they once again shared a wonderful kiss.

Later that night Ron had set up a small tent for the two of them to share and sleep in. He planned out the whole night, a small quaint dinner, and then the two spent the night in the tent as a newly engaged couple. They could not of been more in love even if they tried.


End file.
